The Real Color in Me
by heisdeadinside
Summary: hyung said i need to look the real color in me, so does junmyeon. sehun x chanyeol sehun x junmyeon twitter: heisdeadinside


**Everything is beautiful, except me**

Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta, planet-planet yang berotasi dan memutari matahari. Salah satu dari mereka adalah bumi, tempat dimana aku tinggal sekarang. Dan aku memiliki pertanyaan ini yang selalu terbesit di kepalaku setiap hari.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan aku untuk tinggal di dunia keparat ini.

Mereka bilang ada lebih dari enam belas juta warna yang ada di dunia. Namun, anak kecil yang tinggal di dekat rumah nenek berkata bahwa hanya ada tujuh warna di dunia ini yaitu, merah, oranye, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu. Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Aku rasa, jumlah warna lebih daripada itu.

Langit berwarna biru cerah, dan awan-awan yang terlihat lembut itu menggantung padanya, tanah yang coklat gelap terbasahi oleh air, rerumputan berwarna hijau kekuningan dengan bunga kecil berwarna merah di atasnya. Pemandangan itu sangatlah indah. Ketika lautan memiliki gradasi warna, dari biru keputihan hingga biru gelap, sangat kontras dengan langit berwarna oranye karena sinar matahari yang menyemburat. Segalanya yang ada pada pandanganku pada duniaku sangat indah, dan memiliki warna.

Kecuali satu.

Ketika aku bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang berapa jumlah warna, dia tidak peduli dengan itu dan langsung membalikkan badannya di depanku. Sudah berkali-kali aku menanyakan hal ini padanya, dan berkali-kali pula aku mendapatkan pandangan punggungnya yang lebar. Aku tahu dia melakukan itu karena dia tidak ingin aku terus-terusan bersedih karena hal ini. Aku tahu dia melakukan ini. Aku tahu.

Memiliki hyung seperti Chanyeol memang sangat menyebalkan. Aku berharap aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Oh, tapi aku lebih berharap lagi aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini. Seperti yang aku katakan, dunia ini keparat. Dunia ini benar-benar kejam.

Ugh, kapan aku bisa berhenti menggerundel seperti ini?

Chanyeol selalu memarahiku karena aku tidak memiliki teman. Aku tidak pernah mau memiliki teman, jikapun ada, toh pasti mereka akan mengolok-olokku. Mereka tidak mengharapkanku. Mungkin banyak juga dari mereka yang tidak menginginkan adanya aku.

Dan aku selalu menyadari hal itu.

Selalu.

Aku membenci diriku sendiri. Alasannya? Itu banyak, terkadang sampai lupa apa saja alasannya.

Belum lagi tentang perkuliahan. Banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan, dipikirkan. Sepertinya aku salah jika mengikuti jejak Chanyeol. _Computer Science. Damn, it's so hard._

"Sehun," seseorang memanggilku ketika aku sedang menggerutu tentang dunia dan diriku. Dari suara beratnya aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Tentu saja Chanyeol, siapa lagi? Dia sudah tinggal bersama denganku hampir 20 tahun. Ya, hampir, karena tinggal dua bulan lagi aku berulang tahun.

"Hey, Sehun." Dia melemparkan notebook hitamnya padaku. Kulihatnya ia sedang memakai kacamata minusnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan proyek lagi.

Aku tidak pernah berharap liburanku terganggu oleh si pengangguran ini. Empat bulan penantianku… setelah bergelut dengan tugas-tugas teori dan praktikum. Ugh, sirna sudah.

Chanyeol adalah seorang _programmer._ Sudah dua tahun ini Chanyeol menjadi semi-pengangguran, bukan karena dia tidak kompeten di bidangnya, dia memang begitu, lebih senang mengerjakan proyek di apartemennya, berhubungan dengan klien dan atasannya melalui _e-mail_ atau _teleconference_.

" _What?_ "

" _Bro, come with me!_ Aku lupa aku punya janji dengan Jongin ngopi di bawah." Katanya sambil duduk dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundakku.

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin untuk keluar"

"Selalu tidak mau. Daripada kau duduk melamun disini. Tidak ada artinya. Lagipula kau sedang liburan, bodoh. Waktunya bersosialisasi" Dia menasehati sambil mengacak-acak rambut putih hampir pirang milikkuku.

"Cuma ngopi di bawah saja! Tidak terkena sinar matahari kok" katanya meyakinkan.

"Tapi hyung nanti—"

"Ah, masa bodoh. Sudahlah, kan ada aku. Bersiaplah!" dia pergi meninggalkanku dari ruang tamu sambil mencari-cari sesuatu.

Berat rasanya melangkahkan diri untuk keluar dan melakukan interaksi dengan orang lain. Aku masih belum siap untuk mendapatkan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari orang lagi. Menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kuambil jaket hitam kesayanganku di kamar dan memakainya, tidak lupa kututupi rambut pirangku dengan kupluk jaket. Ah, jangan lupa handphone dan earphone, karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan diri. Lama sekali batinku. Chanyeol muncul dengan rambut basah. Oh, mandi rupanya. Pantas saja. Setelah itu kami berdua meninggalkan apartemen dan turun untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Mereka berdua bertemu pada bangku perkuliahan. Tepatnya pada sebuah klub competitive programming—ya tempat dimana para orang-orang dengan otak encer bertukar pikiran dan mengasah logika mereka. Pernah satu kali aku masuk base camp mereka dengan harapan aku menemukan Chanyeol pada saat itu. Wah, ketegangannya benar-benar terasa. Aku heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa mengikuti kelompok mengerikan itu—maksudku di dalamnya banyak sekali orang-orang pintar dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi mereka dan maksudku lagi Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang suka dengan hal berbau serius, sungguh.

Suasana kedai kopi tidak terlalu ramai, tapi aku bisa melihat orang-orang memilih duduk di teras luar karena memang hari sangat cerah, well, ini semua karena musim panas, tapi tentu saja duduk di teras luar bukanlah pilihanku. Chanyeol tahu akan hal itu.

"Hey, duduk diam disini, aku akan memesankanmu sesuatu" katanya sambil menunjuk sofa hitam di pojok ruangan jauh dari jendela.

"Yeah, Pak Boss…"

Tidak ada yang menarik dari kedai kopi, maksudku imajinasi tentang bertemu seseorang di kedai kopi. Gambaran-gambaran yang selalu dituliskan oleh pengarang buku tentang kedai kopi benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Romantis apanya. Keren apanya. Lagi-lagi aku menggerundel.

Aku tidak terlalu suka kopi. Tapi Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopi.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan tubuh semampai mendorong pintu kedai. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Jongin. Dia berbeda rupanya ia mengecat rambutnya hitam pekat kali ini, seperti warna bulu burung gagak. Benar-benar seperti model!

Jongin kali ini memakai kemeja putih, celana denim biru dan meneteng tas ransel hitam. Aku akui dia memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi. Tidak seperti aku, apalagi Chanyeol. Hyungku ini jika dinilai selera fashionnya. Wah. Miris. Dia hanya memakai model baju yang itu-itu saja. _Hoodie_ , _sweater_ , kaos oblong longgar, warna gelap. Mulai hari Senin hingga Senin lagi pasti memakai baju yang sama. Nyaman. Begitu katanya, dan aku mengiyakan.

Lelaki semampai itu berjalan ke arah counter dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, kemudian melakukan tos—yang benar-benar _lame_. Membuatku mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa dua lelaki dewasa ini melakukan tos di depan umum.

"Hey! Hun? Bagaimana liburanmu sejauh ini?" katanya menghampiriku.

" _Well_ , seperti biasanya membosankan" kataku sambil memainkan handphone.

Dia terkekeh "Tentu saja, karena kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemen"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sinis. Tidak menyalahkannya.

"Kau masih suka menutupi dirimu seperti itu ya?"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Ya, semuanya. Fisik, dan jiwamu"

Ah benar-benar orang ini. Aku hanya bisa membatin. Malas sekali rasanya membahas hal ini lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Boleh tidak aku diam dan menolak menjawabnya. Dalam hati aku berharap agar Chanyeol cepat untuk kembali. Untungnya Jongin seperti tidak mengharapkan aku meneruskan percakapan ini.

Jongin mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Ah, proyek lagi? Atau thesisnya?

"Proyek? Thesis?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, proyek baru. Tapi aku tidak bisa"

Selain sahabat, Jongin adalah rekan kerja Chanyeol. Jongin memiliki relasi yang luas sehingga mudah sekali untuk mendapatkan proyek dan kemudian Chanyeol yang mengerjakannya. Tidak seratus persen ia kerjakan sebenarnya, Jongin juga ikut andil mengerjakan, meskipun terkadang hanya bagian interfacenya saja.

"Apa lagi kali ini? Katamu sesuatu yang baru", kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja dekat jendela pada Jongin, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk disana

"Proyek besar, dan aku yakin kau bisa. Coba baca saja ini. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya secara gamblang", Jongin berjalan sambil menenteng laptop silvernya.

Chanyeolpun mengangguk-angguk, sambil menyeruput es kopi hitam tanpa gula kesukaannya.

Ah, sesuatu yang rahasia ya.


End file.
